The Falsified Truth
by tranquilsilence
Summary: Loneliness haunts Ryoko and happiness turns into sorrow in the Masaki house as chain of events lead to the loss of a loved one. This story focuses around Ryoko and Tenchi's emotions, as they struggle through hardships of love. Please R/R~
1. Falsified Truth Glint of Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tenchi Muyo characters.  
  
  
  
Falsified Truth  
  
  
  
Cold.  
  
Dark.  
  
Evil.  
  
That's all I feel and fear as night crawls on its way minute by minute. The sins and horror I have caused in my long life haunts me like the devil. At least the living room has some light from the moon. But tonight, there is no moon. And the ordeal starts. I must stay awake, or surrender to the endless nightmares of my treacherous life.  
  
Flashes of the tears, the blood, the murder opens up in my mind in this deadly silence. I squeeze my eyes shut to try to fend off the images, but to no avail. No! I can feel the moisture in my eyes. Space pirates don't cry! Bloodshed is what I live for! I try to encourage myself, but a tear drops down my face. I am nothing.  
  
What would the others say if they saw me like this? Crying like a child. This house, this family, earth, Tenchi! They made my heart softer. Yes, they are the only ones in the universe whom I can completely trust, even that prissy princess, Aeka. And they are the only ones in the universe whom I will unconditionally love and protect, yes, even Aeka!  
  
But the pain becomes too much to bear! In this warm, caring family, I sit alone. I hear the clock ticking its way toward dawn. The sun is my friend, but it is late today to greet me. How I loathe the darkness. The monsters, I feel them, crawling up my skin, chilling me to the bone. My mind is tortured and raped by them. I believe I am losing my mind. If I lost the memories, I will be happy once more, but until then, I will go on, putting this façade for this perfect family. I wait till the dawn arrives.  
  
  
  
Hours later….  
  
Ah…the first glint of the morning sun. It truly is beautiful. The magnificent red, it smears the rest of the sky in its glorious conquer. Yet, how tranquil the morning can be, I still do not understand. The red can be different in many ways, because the red I created, the red I still see inside my head is not that of beauty, but that of death.  
  
I hear someone walking downstairs. It's probably Sasami carrying my little Ryo-ohki with her. I love that sweet child like my own sister. I can only thank the goddesses that Sasami was saved from the destruction I caused. But even little Sasami carries a burden because of me. Now she lives with a goddess in the back of her conscience. How can she be so kind to me after all the pain? She must be an angel.  
  
"Oh, good morning Ryoko! You're up early today!" Sasami said looking up at the rafters.  
  
"Hi kid, I'm always up early." I teleported down to the living room and gave her a little pat on her head. Ryo-ohki mewed wanting some affection too. She jumped up on my head happily.  
  
-How are you this morning, Ryoko? Anymore nightmares?- Ryo-ohki asked telepathically at me.  
  
-Nope, not tonight, Ryo-ohki. Thanks for asking.-  
  
"Well, I'm going to start cooking, Ryoko. See you at breakfast!" Sasami hummed lightly to herself as she entered her kitchen. The family would have been living off of ramen if it weren't for our little chef. Maybe one day I will learn to cook.  
  
A flashback startled me into crumpling on the floor.  
  
It was during the beginning few hundred years of Kagato's control. Although I didn't need to eat to survive, I enjoyed tasting food. The bastard knew about it. After every successful mission, he would feed me things more disgusting than anything a human being has ever eaten. And when I didn't eat, he would beat me into a bloody pulp. I had no choice. One day, in Ryo-ohki, I became curious as to why I didn't cook for myself. So once again, I tasted something slightly better than what the monster fed me. I was never a great cook. But of course, my smallest joys were taken away. I was never to eat anything from that moment on. I was a defect. If I didn't need to eat, why did I crave for it? I hated Washu for that. I hated so many things.  
  
Suddenly, the floor came into focus. I had to be careful of my actions. I didn't need to worry the others. They had their own problems. I wanted to talk to Washu about it. I wanted to make my life a little bit more peaceful, but I could never trust her. I couldn't even believe that she was my own creator. Sometimes I hold more grudge towards her than anybody else in the world. If she hadn't let me go, I would have been a happy person. If she had protected me, I wouldn't have had to kill so many lives. I hope she understands my hatred though. I know that Washu is hearing my thoughts even now, and she is probably hurting. She is just like me, in some ways. She puts up a protective shield around herself and lives in the body of a child. Washu hides in her lab, and when she does come out, she's always blunt and happy. Maybe if she showed a little more emotions, I would think differently of her.  
  
The clock's ticking seemed to have quiet down. It is almost seven o'clock already. Now comes the real fun of my miserable life. Waking my dear Tenchi. I'm hoping he doesn't push me away like he usually does. He seemed to have gotten soft lately.  
  
I entered his room without the use of a door as usual, and I heard his soft snoring. I wondered what he was dreaming about at that moment. I doubt it was about me, but it was worth hoping for. I wish one day, I could sleep like Tenchi does. It must be a wonderful bliss, to not know anything of the world, and swim in the oceans of many dreams. I leaned down towards his face and whispered, "wake up, my Tenchi. It's morning!"  
  
He only kicked his blankets and went back to sleep! I couldn't have that. So I jumped on his bed and kissed his soft cheek. Suddenly, his eyes opened wide. I know he was scared, but I was beyond shock as he pushed me off the bed. I landed with a thud, and my mouth agape.  
  
"Ryoko! What are you doing in my room again? You scared the living shit out of me!!" Tenchi looked at the situation and became ashamed at his sudden outburst. Ryoko looked so vulnerable on the ground, and Tenchi glared at his hands as if they were the sin itself.  
  
He muttered a soft apology. "Ryoko, I'm sorry about that. I didn't know what I was doing."  
  
"It's alright Tenchi," I winked at him. "Besides, we can't ruin breakfast, can we?" I teleported out of his bedroom and landed in the long hallway. I let out a defeated sigh and continued to walk downstairs. Then suddenly, I heard her annoying voice. Princess Aeka of Jurai.  
  
"What is the demon doing up this early next to Lord Tenchi's room? You have been trying to seduce Lord Tenchi again, weren't you? Although it's clearly not working, I still will not allow it! You have been a disturbance to this family, and I must punish you for that!"  
  
"Did you sleep on the wrong side of the bed or are you just a royal pain in the ass?" I smugly said. This was becoming more like a habit. Every morning started out like this. It was a ritual that could not be forgotten.  
  
"Do you want to repeat that for me, you ugly old hag? Or do you just want to be beaten again by my beautiful, royal, Juraian power?"  
  
"I'd like to see you try, you brat!"  
  
And I let out a small beam towards her ever-growing logs. Then I got a fair amount of "shock therapy" as they say it on earth. We both were satisfied and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
Soon, everyone was gathered around the table, and we started to eat the delicious food. I noticed that Washu wasn't here with us. Tenchi stared at me occasionally with those beautiful brown eyes. But they held a sense of shame and remorse in them. I simply smiled at him and hugged him. It was a great laugh to see the princess twitching with a vein rising in her head.  
  
-The time has come-  
  
I looked around the table. "What time?"  
  
Everyone stared at me as if I was crazy. So I ignored it. Maybe Washu had said it. It didn't sound like Washu at all, but.. oh well.  
  
-Prepare for your worst nightmare-  
  
I stared at the air in shock. What the hell was going on? I heard a mechanical, high-pitch laugh echoing in my head. The last thing I saw was the ceiling before I passed out. 


	2. Falsified Truth Mist of Terror

Love  
  
It was a weird thing to start with. Many emotions mixed into that one word, and it became confusing. Jealousy, pain, joy, heartbreak, lust, tears, longing, and oh so many things lived in the hearts of the family in the Masaki house.  
  
But at this moment, worry and confusion for a certain pirate was the only thing in the family's minds. Without an explanation, Ryoko suddenly collapsed in the middle of what should have been a wonderful breakfast. Now she lay on the couch, as Aeka fanned her perspiring head continuously. Aeka seemed to hate the pirate, but at times like this, she was a real friend. And this friend was beyond concern.  
  
Tenchi quickly called Washu, the creator, mother, and the greatest scientist in the whole universe out to help the fallen woman. Tenchi now felt guilty and sad for this sudden disaster. He should have hugged Ryoko more often. He should have said more caring words. Maybe he could have even loved her. But this morning, just like every morning, he pushed her away. Ryoko lay on that couch like a dead person because of him. He tried his best not to cry.  
  
The strong and wild space pirate Ryoko would have never gone down so easily. She never seemed to even catch a cold. Little Sasami cried with Ryo-ohki and prayed to Tsunami for the best. Washu rushed out of her lab quickly and summoned her computer. She tried to speak telepathically to Ryoko, but it was no use. She looked at her computer, but Washu didn't notice anything wrong with her daughter. Could it have been exhaustion from lack of sleep? Or stress? What could have caused this? Only time would tell, if Ryoko will awaken.  
  
The day crawled away as the evening air filled the room. Everyone was tired. Mihoshi had done her duty and took Sasami away from the scene. Aeka slept next to Ryoko on the couch, and Tenchi could not stop pacing nervously from one end of the living room to another. Washu had given up and decided to wait for Ryoko to wake up.  
  
But they did not know what was going on the pirate's head.  
  
I opened my eyes, and all I could see was darkness. The darkness spread all around me, and it sucked me in. I could not breath because of the fear of being trapped again. Could this possibly be the cave? No, I was eating breakfast with everyone, when I..  
  
What had happened? I couldn't remember a thing. Suddenly, I heard a cry of a little girl. She was wailing for her mommy. I ran towards the voice when flames appeared around. She was sitting alone, scrunched up against a broken down building. The darkness changed to a scene of demolition.  
  
I walked towards the girl and asked, "What's wrong, little girl?"  
  
"I can't find my mommy," she cried out. Then her eyes opened wide with terror and hatred. "You are the one who killed my daddy! I hate you! I hate you!" The fearful sapphire eyes changed to those of a vicious killer. She approached me with a broken piece of glass. I tried to run away, but I was paralyzed.  
  
"Ahhh!!" I screamed out in pain as she stabbed my shoulder with the broken glass. Blood spurted out, and I desperately tried to get away. I looked to my left for a way out, and Aeka stood in front of me.  
  
"Help me, please," I begged. But she only looked at me with contempt. She stabbed me with something so fast, that I could not understand what was going on. I convulsed with blood oozing out of my mouth. My vision began to fail me, and Aeka laughed sadistically. She began to walk away with somebody. Tenchi!  
  
"Wait!" I shouted. "I thought you were my friends. Tenchi, please." I couldn't bare the pain anymore, and I screamed once again. I was losing blood rapidly, and if I didn't get help, I would die. I looked at my chest where Aeka had stabbed me, and it was the Tenchi-ken. I sobbed weakly, defeated. They were laughing about something. They sounded so happy. I heard Sasami with them. Where were they coming from? I knew this had to be some terrible nightmare, but I couldn't ignore the pain in my heart. I couldn't ignore it breaking.  
  
Then I felt a soft caress on my chin, and I looked up. A beautiful figure, almost ethereal, stood above me with a caring smile on her face. But her eyes, they penetrated through my soul. They were the ponds of knowledge and .. evil. I should have been scared, but I felt so much in peace.  
  
She carried me in her arms and whispered in my ears. -Don't worry, my child. In the time of darkness, when everyone despises you, I will be here for you. Come with me. Come into my world, Ryoko-  
  
Her voice gave me an instant chill. I became nervous. I heard the voice somewhere, but I couldn't remember. It was so gentle, yet harsh. However, in the midst of this unknown fear, I became sleepy. I wanted to rest so badly. I wanted to sleep and never wake up.  
  
-And you don't have to. I can make your nightmares end, Ryoko. I can make you a new person. You won't have to suffer anymore. I will give you your second chance. You need only one thing to do. Hold my hand.-  
  
Her voice echoed in this place. Was she an angel? But her eyes were so dark! Tenchi's eyes were dark. Wait, Tenchi left me bleeding. Tenchi walked away from me. I felt the woman wiping my tear away. I wanted to surrender to her. I wanted to be at peace, but for some reason, I could not trust the woman.  
  
I felt her stroke my hair, and a bright light surrounded the both of us. All of a sudden, all my wounds were gone, and I smiled. The mysterious woman kissed my forehead, and I fell asleep.  
  
Tenchi now sat in front of Ryoko, occasionally changing the wet handkerchief on her forehead. He was about to bring her a new one when he caught a glimpse of the golden eyes. His heart felt a rush of relief pouring in, and he laughed.  
  
"Ryoko! You're okay!"  
  
Washu quickly ran to her daughter and gave her a big hug. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she grabbed Ryoko with joy. "Don't you ever do that again, you hear? You worried me sick!" She couldn't stop shaking, and Ryoko gently held her too.  
  
"It's alright, Washu. I'm okay." Ryoko looked up at Tenchi and Aeka. She forced a small smile. Ryoko couldn't forget her dream, and she still hurt inside. But she couldn't dwell on that thought for a long time, for Tenchi and Aeka both hugged the life out of her.  
  
Suddenly, a deep growl came from her stomach.  
  
"Uh.did you leave any dinner for me?" She asked with a blush.  
  
The Masaki house was once again filled with whole-hearted laughs, but they would not notice a pair of watchful eyes planning evil schemes tonight. The clangs of dishes and chopsticks could be heard, and pleasant chatter came from the kitchen. Dreams are soon forgotten, and nightmares sooner. But it is a good thing to ask oneself once in a while. What is reality?  
  
Once again, nighttime fell, and I rest my head uneasily on the pillow. I have seldom used pillows in my life before. Aeka had let me sleep in her room with Sasami tonight. Why the sudden kindness? I'm sure there had to be more than one reason to this. She didn't want me to be sleeping with Tenchi. Sleeping in Tenchi's room, that's instant bliss. But sleeping next to people was far better off than having to sleep alone. Even the living room seems to haunt me now. I would like to sleep just one night without trying to silence my screams from the endless nightmares. I have to thank Aeka for this, although I would never admit it to her.  
  
She looks happy for helping me out. But I am NOT happy. It's almost shameful that me, Ryoko the space pirate, has to be taken care of like some invalid. The princess is acting out of pity, because she had never seen me sick since her residence here with the others. I hate the look in the eyes of people who hold pity for me. And those eyes, I see in Aeka, Tenchi, even Washu. Anger boils within my heart for my defectiveness. I should be taking care of these people, not the other way around. As more thoughts popped up in my head, I couldn't take it anymore. I shouted, "I will not be treated like an invalid! Don't pamper me!"  
  
Sasami shuffled in her sleep, and I felt guilt crushing down on my head like a ton of bricks. "I'm sorry about that," I whispered to the princess. I started walking towards the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back and I saw Aeka smile.  
  
"Ryoko, it's not a shameful thing to be taken care of. We are a part of this family. Therefore, and as a duty of the princess of Jurai, I can pamper you. You should feel grateful for it, not like an invalid."  
  
"Sorry, princess, but I cannot stand the thought of being near you for a whole night. I hear your snore all the way from the living room! I need my beauty sleep, if you don't mind, to capture my Tenchi's heart."  
  
"What!?!? I do NOT snore when I sleep! That's Mihoshi and your doing! How dare you try to insult me? Well, it's not working! My beauty is not something that you dirty pirate can compare with.huh?"  
  
I was fed up with listening to her nagging. I slammed the door in her face and walked downstairs. Sigh, I can sense another sleepless night on its way. I sit on my favorite rafter and look at the lake. The lake is so beautiful, and I don't need to look at the sky to tell that a beautiful moon was up tonight. I guess I do have keen eyes, for I see a leaf floating down and finally touching the water. The lake ripples, and it seems to ring a magical notion into me. I smile like a silly clown, and I hug myself. The ripples continue, and I am hypnotized. I cannot feel my body anymore; I feel like I'm floating in the air. I can feel my heart slowly beating in a mysterious rhythm, and slowly, my eyelids close. And for the first time of my life as far as I can remember, sleep captures my mind and drowns me lazily.  
  
-You see, child, I can give you happiness. I care nothing but your welfare, for I pity not one single soul on the face of the universe. Hold my hand. Come with me now, to paradise-  
  
I was once again in this misty dream. The mysterious woman held her hands towards me. What was this place anyways? This time, there were no flames or children screaming. It really did look like paradise. I couldn't see far ahead because of the thick mist, but something about this place calmed me. The air itself was pinkish, and it smelled like cherry blossoms. Strangely, my mind became hazy, and I felt heavy. As the woman stared intensely at me, I began to lose focus on Tenchi, on the Masaki family, on Earth, on my nightmares, and on me. All that remained at this time and place was my soul and hers. I lifted my hand and put it on hers. Her hand was soft as a bird's feather, but cold at the same time. She smiled at me and let out a small laugh. I copied her and laughed a little louder. I became dizzy and let myself fall into unconsciousness in her arms once more.  
  
As soon as Ryoko closed her eyes, the angelic woman sneered. She put two of her long fingers on Ryoko's forehead, as she chanted a little prayer. A sudden bright light erupted around Ryoko, but she was unharmed. She anticipated her next plan, because it was not going to be as easy as fooling an innocent soul. She smiled once more at the limp body, and the woman dissipated into the air.  
  
It was breakfast at the Masaki household. As always, Sasami had done her marvelous job as a chef, and everyone sat around the table: everyone except Ryoko.  
  
"Tenchi, should I wake Ryoko up?" Sasami asked, not wanting anyone to miss her meal.  
  
"Sure, Sasami, we don't want Ryoko to be hungry (and mad..-_-)" Tenchi replied.  
  
Sasami ran next to the rafter and called Ryoko several times, but she did not even budge! Sasami knew something had to be wrong, because Ryoko had a great sense of hearing and smell. She was always the first one to be at the table.  
  
Suddenly, something held her from behind, and she felt a sharp instrument against her throat. "Ahhhhh! Tenchi, help me! Aeka! Help!!" Sasami began to cry out of fear.  
  
"Tsunami, I know you can hear me. I can fight you, but hurting the little girl would be oh, so much more fun."  
  
The family ran to the living room, and Tenchi took out his Tenchi-ken, ready to fight. Sasami stopped crying, and a beautiful, mature voice came. A ghostly figure of the goddess Tsunami rose next to the family.  
  
"Do not hurt Sasami or the others. They have nothing you want. It is obvious you want me, Tokimi."  
  
"Wow, that's a pretty name, hehe" Mihoshi babbled in the background.  
  
"I am not here to discuss the beauty of my name! And prince of Jurai, I think it is a good idea to put that sword down, or I kill the child."  
  
Tenchi was shocked. This woman knew his weakness. He had no choice but to put his most valued treasure and katana on the ground.  
  
"Tsunami, dear sister, you are so wrong. What I want is something not from you, but from the sword. I need you to give me the remaining gems. And it would be wise for you to do as I say." Tokimi became agitated at not being able to blast these useless creatures into dust. But she had to be patient. This family would be the first to witness to newborn goddess. And threatening was a new game she had never played before. Killing was not always the best way to win the game.  
  
Tsunami glared at the other goddess, but she picked the Tenchi-ken up. Tokimi almost seemed to shine with glee as Tsunami handed her the perfectly shaped gems.  
  
"Now, let Sasami go, Tokimi. You know to keep your word." Tsunami said dangerously.  
  
"As you wish, my darling sister," leered Tokimi as she threw Sasami's body to the ground. She then disappeared, leaving the stunned family. Blood gathered around Sasami's head, and Tenchi quickly got into action, as he carried her into Washu's lab. Washu did not come out of her lab all morning. Tension began to grow in the house, and Aeka's quiet sobbing echoed through the hearts of this disheartened family. 


	3. Falsified Truth River of Sorrow

I felt a deep fog, invading my mind like a parasite. Even in my unconsciousness, I felt it shrink away, my memories. And I begin to wonder if being loved was such an important thing, or to have a family care about me greater. I begin to wonder, if this woman I strangely trusted was not a good enough reason to throw my life away. Peace, which once seemed to be the greatest thing, does not calm me so. I try to open my eyes, but I cannot. It is as if I am under a spell. Even these thoughts that I have float away. I cannot think of the boy's name any longer, but his brown eyes shine through all my darkness. Yet, I don't remember him clearly. Yes, something about earth. I also remember laughter in a room, and it smelled like cherry blossoms that day. But I cannot recall what the laughter was about, or whom the laughter belonged to. More darkness clouds my head, and I try so hard to remember. But all I feel is this uneasiness.  
  
I hear someone walking towards me. Who is she again? Is she the angel? I am worried for I feel a dark aura surrounding her. She can't be an angel; I change my mind. What does she want from me, I do not know, but I do know this. I have to get out of here, and back to where I belong. I hear my heart pounding. I cannot avoid my nervousness, as she stops walking.  
  
"Hello, Ryoko. I have come back for you, and I have a present"  
  
I want to respond to her. I want to ask so many questions, but I lay still.  
  
"The time has come."  
  
The pounding heart stopped cold, and I opened my eyes. That voice has haunted me so. I wish I could remember, but I am lost. I try to get up, but I can't. I can only wait for what's to come. She knelt by me, and she held something in her hands. She opened her palms a few feet above me, and two bright gems floated within a warm glow. I felt the power surging out from them, and even in my terrified condition, I was fascinated with it. Suddenly, the gems disappeared, and I felt my body being lifted. I felt the same glow around me, and I surrendered to the power. It captured me, and I couldn't think anything else but the sudden superiority I felt.  
  
Tokimi looked much too content with what was going on. She herself became shocked with how much power this creation held. Her sister, Washu, had done her a great favor of giving up the gems. This creation was soon to be the new goddess, the most powerful of the three. With her guidance, Ryoko would become the goddess of destruction. With Ryoko's memory gone, it was going to be an easy job, influencing her to kill innocents. She was going to have some fun with Tsunami. Tokimi had waited for this moment for thousands of years. Tsunami never knew about her plan. She was much too innocent and good. But good people deserved to feel pain. Good goddesses deserved to walk through hell and back. Tokimi never understood her hatred towards Tsunami, but there had to be revenge. She would prove to those worthless beings that she was to be feared, and she was to be worshipped. Using Ryoko, who had destroyed people's lives for thousands of years, who had massacred cities after cities, Ryoko, who was a living memory of people's fear, was the perfect plan. Afterwards, she would kill her when she's done her job. It was all too simple.  
  
Now she watched the girl being intoxicated with the goddess power. Ryoko always had the power in the gems, but she was not informed of it, therefore never knew how to use it. Ryoko opened her eyes, and the once beautiful golden eyes were now dark, cold green. Yes, Washu had certainly had her reasons for calling Ryoko her daughter. Meanwhile..  
  
Washu typed furiously on her computer to try to figure out what was going on in Ryoko's brain. Suddenly, it started beeping loudly, alerting her of Ryoko's condition. Washu ran to her daughter's body, just in time to see her going through a spasm.  
  
"Oh god, Ryoko, hang on. What's going on here?" Washu panicked as she tried to keep Ryoko's body down. Hearing the commotion, Tenchi and the others came in the lab. Ryoko finally stopped convulsing, and Washu slowly touched her forehead.  
  
"She's freezing! Ryoko, please, say something. Mommy's here." Washu pleaded with tears running down her face. She had a bad feeling about this. Washu checked her pulse, only to find out there was none.  
  
"Washu? Is Ryoko okay?" Tenchi asked warily.  
  
"No, Tenchi! Ryoko's not okay, Ryoko's dead!!" Washu screamed at him. She brought her equipments out, and tried to bring her daughter back. For hours, the little scientist kept working and working without a word. The tears kept pouring, but she never gave up. A knife was in her heart, and until Ryoko came back to the living, her heart would keep hurting.  
  
"Ryoko, I'm so sorry that I've treated you badly. I always loved you. You were the best daughter a mother could have. Please come back to me, please." Washu sobbed out.  
  
Tenchi was in denial. Everything happened so quickly and without any reasons. The Kagato incident was understandable. Tsunami and Sasami's assimilation was explained thoroughly. No one died in any of the experiences. Always, someone would save the other from trouble, and that's what made this family alive. But this was unbelievable. One day, he was eating breakfast with her, the next she was dead!? This was just ridiculous. Tenchi refused to believe it, and he stared at the ceiling, listening to Washu's sobbing and the machines soft hum. This was like a bad nightmare. He didn't even notice Aeka quietly crying, standing next to her little sister's hospital bed, praying that everything would turn out fine like it always does.  
  
Why love hurts, no one can understand. Perhaps, this is why the world is so cold of emotions and fearful of affection. But isn't it better to feel something, than to feel nothing, even if it hurts.  
  
But in a certain space pirate's mind, many things were evolving. In another dimension of life, another dimension where the goddesses dwelled, Ryoko was experiencing nothing she had ever experience before, and slowly, the memories of her family, of the fun, of the carnivals were disappearing.  
  
  
  
Ryoko opened her eyes, and she cracked a smile. Her whole body tingled with power. She looked around and only saw mists. She pointed a finger at no certain direction and shot a small blast. The mist divided in the middle, and it looked like an ocean, spreading away from the blast. It seemed to go on forever when a huge explosion ended its travel. In less than a millisecond, Ryoko phased next to the explosion. She found a body, standing tall and proud. She spoke.  
  
"Hello, Ryoko. I see you have awakened. Doesn't it feel great to finally feel the full, ultimate power?" Tokimi couldn't help but stare in awe. Ryoko didn't look frightening at all. Other than her new emerald green eyes, not much changed about her. But a shadow of doom skulked around her, and one would shut his eyes and pray for death in fear. She was beautiful, and she was hers.  
  
"What is your name?" Ryoko asked. She honestly had no idea of what she was or where she stood. All she knew and felt was the enormous amount of energy.  
  
"My name is Tokimi. You and I are bound by the power that only goddesses hold! We will…" Tokimi could speak no longer as she felt a hand with strength of an anaconda squeezing her neck.  
  
"You and I will do nothing! Why can't I remember anything? I will blast you to bits unless you have some good answers, Tokimi," Ryoko growled out. She intensified her grip on Tokimi's neck to make sure she understood.  
  
Tokimi became amused with this situation. "I don't have to tell you anything, my dear Ryoko. You are speaking to someone who owns those gems of yours. I can take them any time I want, and I can control you when I wish." She concentrated to take Ryoko's hands off of her to show her what she meant. But Ryoko did not shift away. Tokimi was puzzled.  
  
"Wrong answer." Ryoko squeezed harder and harder until Tokimi's face turned red. Her eyes held a hint of fear. Tokimi was shamed to feel the emotion, for goddesses were supposed to be the most superior beings. She had never even imagined having to go through with it. But for now, her pride had to be forfeited. Only a goddess could kill a goddess, and her life was in danger.  
  
"Alright, that's enough! I will tell you. Let go, please!" Tokimi chocked out.  
  
Ryoko smugly released her death grip. She put her hand on her hip, looking very cocky and ungodly. Habits die hard, they say.  
  
"I saved you from your nightmare. I knew you deserved better. You were going through so much pain. I had to show you the secrets."  
  
"What secrets?"  
  
"The secrets to your happiness. You never knew you were a goddess. You never knew the extent of the power of your gems. Your mother…"  
  
"My mother?"  
  
"Yes, your mother didn't want you to know. She never trusted you enough. She had caused much suffering in your life. She gave you the gems, but she never told you what you should have known from the beginning.  
  
"You were famous as the 'space pirate, Ryoko.' All populations in the universe fear you, for you have destroyed many cities and planets. That seemed to be the only thing you enjoyed. One day, a prince of Jurai, Yosho, captured you and sealed you in a cave. If only you had known the gems' power, you could have killed him in a heartbeat."  
  
"How did I become a goddess if I was the child of a mother?"  
  
"Your mother, Washu, was born a goddess. But she couldn't handle the responsibility and pain. She created you, and she left the burden to you. She probably knew that I would someday show you the truth."  
  
"A mother can't be that cruel."  
  
"Oh there is so much more, but you needn't know the rest. Your pain and suffering have ended. Now you stand before them all, with the universe grasped in your hands."  
  
"And how do I know you're telling the truth? I feel a great evil in you. I believe there is something behind all this with you, but I need to know more." Ryoko felt anger rising when Tokimi spoke of the woman, Washu. A woman who claimed to be her mother turned out to be her worst enemy?  
  
"I will show you, but only bits at a time. You might become overwhelmed with the sudden information."  
  
Ryoko suddenly stumbled backwards as a rush of memories invaded her. She saw through the eyes of her mind the events that would scar her past life forever.  
  
A strange looking man, with the eyes of a dead yellow slapped her across a humongous room. It looked like a cathedral. The impact cut her lips and a tiny stream of blood formed.  
  
You failed me again, Ryoko. Why must I always control you in these missions? Don't you see, I don't want to waste my energy on a defect like you!  
  
The man shocked her, and the pain was excruciating. She thought she was dead, but she felt him kick her in the stomach. Ryoko coughed out blood, and she looked at him.  
  
Please, master. I will obey. I am nothing but trash, and I don't deserve to live. Please forgive me.  
  
The man spat on her face. He sneered at her, and she felt her heart drop. Suddenly, he stabbed her with such a force that she flew across the room and hit the wall. It made a crack, and she felt several bones breaking. She couldn't get down. A blade held her by the chest.  
  
Let's see how much you bleed till you die, Ryoko.  
  
A lone tear slid down her cheek.  
  
Is that a tear I see, Ryoko? A defect, a machine does not feel.  
  
He stabbed her hand to the wall. Ryoko shouted in pain, and she received another slap in return. A stab in the stomach, another spit, tears mixed with blood, and the pain…  
  
Such pain……  
  
The goddess held her head in anguish and screamed in horror. Power burst out of her body, and Tokimi had to shield herself with some work to stay safe from the energy.  
  
"What did I do to deserve this?" Ryoko cried out. She felt foolish, because she noticed the three gems on her wrists and neck in the memory. If she had known about her goddess powers, that bastard would have been in hell a long time ago.  
  
"That's only the beginning, Ryoko," whispered Tokimi with affection.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ryoko looked at Tokimi with tears in her eyes. But they were not of sorrow; they glinted with anger and regret. She hungered for death. Her vision blurred as the flashbacks continued.  
  
Ryoko opened her eyes, only to see nothing but darkness. She heard drops of water everywhere, and it echoed endlessly. By the sound of the echoes, it seemed like she was trapped in a cave. Her body felt frozen by the liquid around her, and she tried to stand. But she was held firm by some kind of power. She called out softly, "Help? Anyone?" She tried to shout, but her throat was soar beyond belief. Days passed by, but she was held in the water, no matter what she tried. The goddess saw herself in despair and loneliness as years after years flew away, wasting her life in this cave. Soon, she developed fear of the darkness and was haunted by nightmares of the man who tortured her before the capture. She heard laughter of a little child, but the memory ended.  
  
"You see Ryoko, no one cared to help you out of your misery. Finally after hundreds of years, I tracked you down. I unlocked the cave so that you could get out, but I have been secretly observing you during your stay on earth. A boy and his family lived nearby the cave. You stayed with him, and you have grown a strong feeling towards him. You dedicated all your time for the boy, and you learned to love. But like any other times, you were stepped on and you experienced pain in a different way in this house. I only waited for the right time to take you to this higher place. I will show you how much effort and emotions you have given to one person. You will realize that I am the one to be trusted."  
  
Ryoko loved the boy intensely. It was obvious, but she carried a tough exterior, and he couldn't see through that. She looked for him everywhere. Another woman had affection for him, she recalled. This woman had to be the most irritating person she had ever met. They could have gone anywhere. She felt the jealousy rising. Rain started to drop, and the despair grew worse. She heard a little girl calling her name, but she kept searching. She floated above the forest when something caught her eyes. The boy stood in front of a shack. His shirt was off, and she blushed. He walked inside the shack, and she sneaked in quietly through one of the wall. She hid behind the boxes. Her heart shattered when she saw the purple haired woman. Then a rabbit jumped on her chest, and the bitch screamed and latched onto the boy. Both of them blushed as young lovers often do. No one noticed her steady stream of tears. She couldn't stay any longer. She dejectedly phased back to the house, where the little girl still called out her name. Ryoko later helped the girl find the pair, but her heart would never be mended.  
  
Soon after the heartbreak, the goddess saw herself in a small room. This must have been a different day, for she didn't feel the pain in her heart any longer. Strangely, she felt a strong emotion above all others for this brown-eyed boy. She snuck into his room one morning, and she took out a lavender kimono. She thought it was perfect and phased into it. She waited and waited for the boy to come home. Her heart pounded like crazy, and she couldn't stop the cold sweat forming on her forehead. The kimono had been a very important possession to the boy, but he had to go on and leave the past behind. She would prove to him that she could be a woman just like his mother had been. Ryoko looked out the window. She saw birds flying by and felt the warmth of the spring sun. She twirled around happily. The door opened and there stood the boy, shock apparent in his face. She asked him if she looked all right, and he nodded dumbly. When he had said yes, she was so happy that she twirled again, filled with joy, and heard the sleeve tearing. She looked at it in shock. She quickly recovered and did the only thing that would fix the kimono right. She tore the other sleeve off.  
  
I hate you! The words echoed in her head like raindrops. The once fluttering heart felt like tombstone, and she held the tears back. She was finally broken. Love. What a pitiful emotion.  
  
Suddenly, she looked at Tokimi.  
  
"They will pay for this. They will all pay for the pain I have gone through!!"  
  
"Yes, Ryoko. All you have to do is use your power, but I have one last thing to show you."  
  
Ryoko tried to stop her, but once again, her mind was invaded. Ryoko saw a big lab. It was dark and cold in here. She heard a muffled growl somewhere, and she walked towards the sound. She was shocked to find her past self again, but this time being held by a machine many times bigger than she was. The girl wore nothing but a small tank top, and a band covered a part of her head, lights blinking every once a while. She struggled to get out of the manacles, but she seemed to be having troubles. A handkerchief covered her mouth, and she was trying to shout at something. Ryoko noticed a child with wild, red hair talking to a blond girl in front of the machine and herself. They ate and chatted, not even noticing the tortured and humiliated girl. After a while, the blond woman went back out, and the child (Washu, the blond had called her) walked away also. Her past self finally got the handkerchief off, and she called out to this Washu. She continued doing so for several minutes, and she became desperate. Ryoko felt it with her, and she resented emotions altogether. The girl in the machine screamed out once more for Washu. Then she started calling for her mother, and tears formed again. She called out for her mommy, then Washu, and Ryoko finally understood. The child was the mother of Ryoko: The mother who betrayed her and lied to her. Ryoko became shocked once more by finding this 'mother' recording the torture with a mischievous smile on her face. Ryoko became enraged and threw herself at her, but her body went right through the woman/child. She stood next to this psychotic woman and stared at herself. Exhaustion took over the girl, and she fell into a troubled sleep.  
  
Tears always flowed from her eyes. It never ended. Why did that Ryoko continue living when life was so painful? Why live when there is no happiness? Why live when she knew that tears were signs of living death?  
  
"You must have known that you will gain happiness someday."  
  
Ryoko came back to reality… or what seemed real anyway, and she nodded.  
  
"Now, you have your opportunity. You have more power than anyone can possibly imagine. I agree with you. They must pay. I will only help you to reach your goal. Consider me, a friend. You can trust me; I have shown you everything I can. It's a goddess's word."  
  
"No, I will work alone. This is my revenge. It doesn't matter what you do, but these earthlings, I will take care of them."  
  
"Certainly, my dear." Tokimi smiled. She still had to find out why she couldn't take control of the gems, but things seemed to be right on schedule. All she had to do was wait till the Juraians were out of the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
***A note to you readers..(has nothing to do with the story)  
  
Yesterday, I rented a movie, and it had to be the greatest movie ever. Well, not the greatest, but it was very interesting. It's called "Impromptu". Hugh Grant and Judy Davis star in it. It is about the lives of poet and writer George Sand and the great composer Frederick Chopin. I enjoyed it very much, and I hope you get a chance to watch it. I was disappointed about the ending however, because there is a tragic story to this love affair that the movie doesn't show. If you do get to watch it, and are curious to what this tragedy is, please inform me. I'm a passionate musician, and I would love to share the knowledge.  
  
Thank you all for reading my first fanfic that I have ever attempted of writing. I could never compare to many of the great writers out here. I don't want to name too much people, but I do so admire the works of Sophia le Fey and William 'Thundergod' Nichols.  
  
To escape from the harsh reality and to blend into this wild mixture of colors is a wonderful feeling, indeed. The society is polluted with lies and greed. The only morals left in us will be expressed through written words and music. Let the passion live on, friends. Life is nothing without it. 


	4. Falsified Truth Echo of Death

A dreadful silence ruled over the Masaki house. Nobody could say anything to each other. The death of their beloved Ryoko was more than terrifying and shocking, and it seemed surreal. Everyone was in a state of denial. Sasami had finally been released from Washu's lab. She had a slight concussion, but the girl was fine. After she heard the terrible news, the little princess wasn't fine anymore. After three days of nonstop crying, she decided that all she could do was cook and wait for Tsunami to find some answers. Sasami knew something bad was happening because Tsunami didn't talk to her anymore.  
  
The distressed child got ready for dinner, when Ryo-ohki came by her side. The cabbit didn't look happy any more, and Sasami started crying. The two friends hugged each other, trying to give some comfort and consolation.  
  
"Oh, Ryo-ohki. I know you're sad, but Ryoko would have wanted you to be happy. You have to eat something. I know you miss her. I do too." Sasami couldn't speak anymore. She was caught up by her sob, and the bowl of miso soup dropped to the ground, shattering. The youngsters walked out of the kitchen, both now silently crying for their wild and carefree Ryoko. She truly was a role model that not many kids could have. Ryoko cared about her family more than anyone knew. Sasami was always happy to have her as a sister figure. Aeka taught her many things like respect, manners, and how to be a royalty. But Ryoko was so much more than that. Sasami learned how to laugh without worries, and she followed Ryoko in loving everything out there in the world. Every single second seemed so delicate to Ryoko, even in her tough exterior. The little girl saw through her façade. And Ryoko, after realizing that Sasami was smarter than all the others in the family, dropped the space pirate act. Now, she was gone. And she was never coming back.  
  
Sasami and Ryo-ohki walked toward the lake. This was the place where Ryoko had helped find her sister, Aeka. Sasami let out a distressed sigh. Ryo- ohki dropped her head, and she remembered all the adventures they had together. Ryoko told her many secrets that no one else had known. They were best friends.  
  
"Ryo-ohki, one day, Tenchi will love me, you'll see." Ryoko's laughter echoed in Ryo-ohki's mind. "Hmmm. I can just imagine the wedding. It will be in the springtime, when the cherry blossoms cover the forest floor, scenting it deeply, filling our hearts with love. Tenchi and I will walk down the steps of this forest together and grandpa will give us his blessing. I'll hug Tenchi and kiss him until our breaths are gone. We'll be laughing, and you'll be covered with those beautiful blossoms, Ryo-ohki. It'll be such a happy day. And maybe, you'll have a sister someday, too." Ryoko smiled with her eyes closed.  
  
Ryo-ohki could see her as if she was right in front of her. Sasami stopped walking. "Well, Ryo-ohki, here we are. I think Ryoko liked the lake."  
  
Ryo-ohki couldn't respond to her, but she knew for a fact that Ryoko liked the lake. She would talk of wanting to be in peace many times. Ryoko would say that the lake was a symbolism of that peace. The ripples were always steady, never disrupting each other. It was constant. Every night, the lake would calm her from her nightmares. Now, Ryo-ohki sniffled, the lake had no one to comfort anymore.  
  
"Let's say a little prayer to Funaho." The two clasped their hands together and kneeled.  
  
"Funaho, please keep Ryoko safe wherever she is. Let her know in her heart that we love her very much. Keep her happy and tell her that we miss her. Tell her that we are so glad we got to know her. She was a true friend, and a great person. Tell Ryoko we won't cry anymore because she loved us. She wanted us to be happy. Please Funaho, tell her that she is in our hearts forever." "Meow."  
  
Sasami and Ryo-ohki hugged once more, letting their last drops of tears run down. Suddenly, they heard a familiar phase. Sasami turned around in shock. She couldn't believe what she saw. Everything was in slow motion. Sasami saw the shock of wild cyan hair. She saw the angled face, glowing in an ethereal light. She had her eyes closed, but Sasami was sure. It couldn't be, but it was.  
  
A ghostly image of Ryoko stood a few feet above the lake. She had her eyes closed, and she was smiling.  
  
"Don't worry, dear children of faith. You will see more of this image than you wish. I have seen pain and torment in my mind, but you keep innocence alive. You shall not be afraid, for you will not be harmed." Ryoko disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Ryo-ohki, did you see that?"  
  
"Meow, meow!!" Ryo-ohki nodded her head excitedly.  
  
"We have to tell Tenchi and Aeka!!"  
  
They ran as fast as their little feet could carry them back to the house. This would bring back the family together. Ryoko was back!  
  
Sasami ran so fast, that she didn't see herself bump into Tenchi. They both tumbled down on the living room floor.  
  
"Eek. Sasami, are you all right? Where are you going in such a hurry?"  
  
"Tenchi! You won't believe who I just saw! You are going to be so happy, Tenchi! She's back! I knew she would never leave us! She's back!" Sasami blurted out, laughing and talking at the same time.  
  
"Sasami, you have to slow down. Who came back?"  
  
"Ryoko! She came back! We saw her at the lake by Funaho, right, Ryo- ohki?"  
  
Ryo-ohki meowed as much as Sasami laughed. The cabbit nodded and tried to pull Tenchi outside the door.  
  
"Sasami.." Tenchi didn't want to hurt the little girl and the cabbit's feelings. He knew they were all depressed and still trying to deny everything that happened, but hallucinating was not a good sign.  
  
"Sasami, listen to me."  
  
"No, Tenchi! I know what you're thinking, but you've got to believe me! You just have to! You'll believe it when you see her! Come on, Tenchi! Let's go to the lake!"  
  
Tenchi couldn't refuse. Sasami dragged him to the lake. Aeka stood by her room, listening in to what was going on downstairs. She stifled her sobs, as she heard her sister's desperate voice. Why couldn't she let go? They all loved Ryoko, and a tragedy happened. But reality had to be in check. This family was falling apart faster and faster as days went by. Even Katsuhito stayed in his shrine more than often.  
  
Aeka punched the wall with all her might. She didn't notice blood staining her beautiful kimono. She did notice the tears though, again.  
  
"Damn it, Ryoko! Why did you have to leave us? Why did you go? You didn't even get to see who Tenchi would choose. Didn't you want to find out, you demon? Please..," sobbed the Princess. She knelt in the middle of the hallway, her body trembling with endless sobs. "Please..why did you go!?" Her cry rang through the house. She took everything for granted, and she didn't even notice some important things when Ryoko was around. She didn't notice the growing friendship. She didn't realize that she cared. But now that she was gone, Aeka cared too much it hurt.  
  
Tenchi now stood in front of the magnificent tree. Sasami and Ryo-ohki expectantly waited for something to pop out. Crickets sang their songs as time passed by. The sun had moved a bit towards the east. Not a single bird fluttered in their trees. All Tenchi could concentrate on was the crickets.  
  
"Sasami, exactly what did you see again?"  
  
"Ryoko was standing right there. She was standing above the lake. She said that we didn't need to worry. She said.."  
  
"Sasami, Ryoko is dead. We don't know how or why, but Ryoko stopped breathing one day. You have to let it go. I'm sorry, Sasami, Ryoko's not coming back."  
  
"But Tenchi, you don't understand. She did come back!"  
  
"Sasami," Tenchi hugged the little girl. "We all miss Ryoko very much. We are all hurt by her sudden departure. But there is nothing more we can do. Little Washu tried everything she could do, but even she couldn't bring her back. Come on, Sasami. You can let it go. She's gone." Tenchi said, trying to strengthen his breaking voice.  
  
Sasami hugged Tenchi back, and she started crying into his shoulders. After a few hours of sobbing, the princess fell asleep in his arms. Tenchi stared at her sympathetically and carried her back to the house.  
  
"Good bye, Ryoko. I'll miss you.." whispered Tenchi, looking back to the thick forest. The breeze seemed to whisper back. All he could hear was her laughter and her taunts. Tenchi shook his head, and he walked inside the safe house. He would not fall in delusions any longer, he promised himself. She was gone, and she was not coming back. Ryoko would never laugh with him again.  
  
The sorrowful afternoon soon became evening, and the already quiet house turned completely silent. Tenchi sat on his bed. It has been a few days since her death. But those few days seemed like years and years of endless mind torture. He recalled all the times Ryoko and he had together. It seemed like it was yesterday when he opened the cave to let her out. He began to lose himself in thoughts. Maybe writing these emotions and agony down on a paper would help him from the nightmares and tears. So he began to write.  
  
-I feel my heart beating without life. It is an empty can. I always had a protective shield around myself. Sure, I liked people, but I promised myself that I would never be hurt by love again. But she replaced that hurt. She showed me what it was like to love again. She gave me unconditional love, and I pushed her away. I heard her grief-stricken sighs, but I ignored them. I was afraid that if I did love her, my heart would be shattered again, just like the time when my mother died. But now, the pain has doubled, and I can't let it go. At least I feel something. I tell the others that dwelling on her death would only hurt them more. I can't help but wonder, just what had happened. She didn't have a single scar on her body. Washu knows for a fact that there was no poison or drugs involved. What caused Ryoko's death? Did she die of sorrow? It seems poetic, but that's probably not the reason. I see her everyday in my dreams, coming back to me, attacking me with a barrage of hugs and kisses. She smiles at me, even in her death. I miss her so much. I miss her voice, her touch, her smell, her love, her everything. It is hard not to cry. If only I had loved her. It had become an undeniable love to me. I can't understand why I didn't tell her. I wish she knew. I wish..you were here, Ryoko. -  
  
Do you really think there is such emotion as love, foolish boy?  
  
"What? Ryoko?" Tenchi looked around the room frantically. He could have sworn it was her voice. But what was she talking about?  
  
"Ryoko!? Are you here? Stop playing around, if you are! I swear, it this is your idea of a joke, I'm really going to get mad!" Tenchi listened quietly for the familiar phase, but he didn't hear anything.  
  
"Ryoko! I'm sorry! I won't get mad. I won't! Please, just stop playing around. I have to tell you something important! Ryoko, come back! Just speak to me, one more time. Ryoko!!!!"  
  
Tenchi's shout woke the others up, and they came rushing into his room.  
  
"Lord Tenchi? Are you alright?" Aeka asked, somewhat scared for his reaction. It must be killing him inside.  
  
"Aeka, I heard Ryoko talk to me. I think she's alive!" Tenchi exclaimed, half in confusion and half in unexplainable joy.  
  
"See, Tenchi? I told you, Ryoko's back!" Sasami was happy that Ryoko got through Tenchi. He was the most affected by this, and now, Tenchi's eyes showed life.  
  
"Sasami, you were right. I think she's coming back. I think,"  
  
"Tenchi!" Washu screamed. Everyone stopped their talking. Tenchi turned his head toward Washu, already knowing what she will say. And he dreaded it.  
  
"My daughter, and our friend, Ryoko, is gone. I heard you talking to Sasami about it near the lake. Listen to yourself, and don't lose focus on reality. Don't lose yourself in delusions. I know it's hard. Believe me, I do. Ryoko is my daughter. You, all of you, will never know what it's like to lose a child, until it actually happens to you. And I pray it won't happen. But Tenchi, Sasami, you have to accept the truth. Cry all you like. Talk about it. But don't let her haunt you."  
  
Mihoshi was the first one to cry. She ran up to Washu and hugged her with all her might. "I miss her, Miss Washu. She made me laugh so much. She was the nicest person to me, even if she was mean." Washu patted Mihoshi's head. "Yes," whispered Washu, tears waiting to fall once more. But the family was reunited. The night was filled with hugs and comforting words, as they shared their sorrow and memories with each other.  
  
But Tenchi would wait for her voice to ring in his head again, in the fields, at school, and even in his sleep.  
  
What is love worth, when the person you love isn't even here?  
  
Another day passed, and Tenchi walked down the shrine steps, admiring its mysterious serenity. He gazed up at the golden sky as the sun started to disappear once more. He sighed. Tomorrow would be Ryoko's funeral, a final goodbye to the lovely pirate who changed his life upside down and made it a great place to live in. Ryoko's body rested in a stasis chamber in Washu's lab. The little scientist hid all day and night in the depth of her lab, still trying to find out what happened and to bring her daughter back to the land of the living. Tenchi shook his head to try to clear his mind. He felt someone hold his hand. Aeka!  
  
'That's right," Tenchi recalled, "She had been here all along." Aeka had been the only person he could lean on for support right now. He had to stop losing himself in his endless thoughts. Not only did they bring sorrow to him, but they pained Aeka and the others too. He squeezed Aeka's had for reassurance of reality. She was so strong. Unlike the others, she didn't cry with them. He knew she hurt inside. Every night, he had heard her quiet strangled sobs. Tenchi admired her for that. She cared enough to hold it back. She loved this family too much to hurt them. And what was he doing?  
  
"Lord Tenchi.." Tenchi looked at her face. Somehow, she looked different. She looked a bit more angular in this way. Her rosy skin looked pale in the shadows. A blossom lazily fell on her shoulder. A memory so far away began to stir again, and it blurred with this reality. Tenchi lowered his focus onto her lips. It looked sumptuous. Those lips, a remembrance of a fond memory, of those beautiful golden eyes, it all drove him to the edge. He touched her face softly, and she gasped slightly at the touch. Carefully he moved towards her, and he could almost feel her pounding heart.  
  
"Ryoko.." Tenchi sighed as their lips brushed against each other.  
  
Aeka's eyes shot open, and her face flushed with shock and terror. Tenchi was also surprised, but only because those eyes were not gold. They were.violet? Then he realized, they were Aeka's! She couldn't do anything. She stood there, not uttering a word. Here she thought Tenchi was finally turning to her for comfort. Here she thought that a relationship could work out, although it was not a proper timing, it would heal the both of them. Well, she was a fool. She felt humiliated, and she ran. She heard a fading mumble. "Oh man., what have I done?" Aeka cringed with disgust. Maybe this place wasn't "home" anymore. Going back to Jurai flashed in her mind. She would start fresh. It was just a thought.  
  
Ryoko glared at her to-be-victim. He couldn't see her, of course, but how pathetic this human being was. At one glance, he didn't even deserve to be punished by her. He looked insignificant, and the way he treated that girl was unspeakable. From her memory, Ryoko knew she and that girl hated each other. But the boy should have been hated more. She almost felt sorry for the family, crying and grieving over something as small as death. She felt irritated. She could kill these weaklings without even trying. She could blast this filthy planet to bits without lifting a finger. Then why was she skulking around like a culprit? She couldn't kill innocents. Those who caused pain, deserved pain, but people like that sweet child and her friend pet should not be touched. The others, they were a different story. They lived in denial of their faults and sins. They kept hurting each other and themselves. This could not be allowed to go on. Another person might be tortured like her past life. She just had to wait one more day.  
  
-Why the funeral, Ryoko?- came the voice again. Ryoko growled in annoyance.  
  
-I thought I would handle this, Tokimi. What do you want?-  
  
-Ryoko, there are only a few in this world who can fathom the power of the light hawk wings. They are the most dangerous to us, goddesses. They, your enemies, your cause of pain, are the only threats left in this world. With our powers combined, we can get rid of them. Why not do it now?-  
  
-Although it is none of your business, I will tell you why. I do not trust you in the first place. I also want to make a grand entrance. I'm just playing with their minds. Unlike your brute force, I like to use my brain.-  
  
-Do what you like, but do not insult me.-  
  
-It is only words. Words, as well as you should know, do not mean a thing. Now then, leave.-  
  
-As you wish, Ryoko.-  
  
Ryoko glanced down at the house. It'll be the last time she'll have to see it. The plan was perfect.  
The funeral  
  
Two large logs floated in the air, carrying a stasis chamber in between them. In the chamber lay a once lively and wild woman, whose soul would be remembered forever. Katsuhito stood, waiting for the others to arrive at the shrine. He felt a great sense of remorse for Ryoko and himself. It was his fault she lost hundreds of years of her life. It was his fault that she was forgotten. She finally was rescued from her cave and her damned life, only to be thrown away into the darkness again and never to come back. He prayed for her soul.  
  
Katsuhito heard slow footsteps and the sobs of his young family. Nobuyuki couldn't come to the funeral. He couldn't deal with another death in the family. The funeral went by slow. Ironically, this dreadful day was celebrated by beautiful weather. The birds seemed to sing songs of happiness, and the cherry blossoms rained upon the forest more than ever. The sky, once so gloomy, shone for the earth to grow and the lakes to reflect its marvelous splendor. It was as if they were trying to wake her up from her sleep.  
  
The family found the healthiest, biggest cherry blossom in the forest. Next to it, Ryoko's body was lowered into the ground. Then she would always enjoy the shade ad the companion of her favorite cherry blossom tree. Tenchi brought a bottle of sake, Aeka brought a golden pair of earrings from Jurai. The earrings would have looked glorifying on her. Sasami and Ryo-ohki had been making drawings of the family, so that Ryoko wouldn't ever forget them. Mihoshi was ready to give up her Galaxy Police badge to Ryoko. She deserved it more than any police in the universe.  
  
Washu.poor Washu walked with her head lower than the others. In her chest, she held firmly onto a picture frame. It contained a picture of the family. Ryoko hung onto Tenchi as always, but no one realized another small detail. Ryoko had held Washu's hand, her only time showing Washu some affection. Washu kissed the frame, and a tear slid down the glass above the picture. Washu put it between Ryoko's crossed arms, and she stroked her daughter's hair. "Good bye, my daughter." Ryoko always wanted to stay beautiful like her soul and she would, even in her death. The stasis chamber was to keep her young forever, looking alive and healthy. That made Washu cry even more. Her daughter looked fine.she just refused to wake up. Tenchi took her aside, and Washu sobbed with the rest of them.  
  
"Why so glum?" Everyone heard the voice this time. They gasped in shock. Tenchi dropped the sake bottle, shattering it on the ground.  
  
"We can't let that go to waste, can we?" Tenchi watched as the broken pieces came back together. Then a magnificent twirl of the cherry blossoms filled the air around them. The blossoms whirled into a shape. A pinkish glow came from the blossoms, and in the small whirlwind, came a laughter that the family remembered so well. The blossoms finally stopped their parade, and she approached the family with a condescending stare.  
  
"Is this for me? Why, you are all so kind." Ryoko smiled, mischievously and maliciously?  
  
"Ryoko!?" Everyone screamed. "You're alive!" Sasami ran up to her, but Ryoko shook her head.  
  
"Child, you have nothing to do with what I'm about to do, so please stay away."  
  
"Ryoko? My daughter?" Washu whispered. Ryoko suddenly turned her attention to Washu.  
  
"Mother, it's me." Ryoko said, almost too sweetly.  
  
"Oh, Ryoko! I can't believe you're back!" Washu shouted happily. She started to hug her when Katsuhito noticed something terribly wrong. Ryoko's body was still in the stasis chamber. Who was this then? And didn't anyone notice the live golden colors of her eyes were no longer there? Ryoko never had emerald eyes.  
  
"Miss Washu, wait!" Katsuhito hollered, but he was too late.  
  
Ryoko hugged her mother lovingly, then stabbed her in the back with a blade that resembled the light hawk sword. Washu was too surprised to scream and only sputtered blood.  
  
"Don't worry, mother dear. You're not going to dye yet." Ryoko held Washu by her head, and the scientist was lifted up in the air. Ryoko whispered a silent curse, and Washu dropped to the ground.  
  
"Now, who's next?" Ryoko sneered at the rest of the family.  
  
"Ryoko, stop this. It's me, Tenchi!"  
  
Ryoko turned to him and summoned the blade once more when the purple hair girl jumped in front of him.  
  
"Miss Ryoko! What are you doing? We are your family! Please, stop it this instant." Aeka was more than happy to see her rival standing in front of her eyes, but this was not the time for happiness. Despite the shock, Aeka knew that Ryoko was trying to kill her family, and that was never a good thing.  
  
Ryoko smiled. "Alright, I'll stop." Tenchi sighed, and he smiled at her. "Thank you, Ryoko. Please, come back to us now. We missed you so much."  
  
"Don't make me laugh. I wouldn't move if I were you, Tenchi. The girl is coming with me!" Ryoko grabbed Aeka, and the women vanished into thin air. Ryoko's laughter filled the air with a venomous scent.  
Author's note:  
  
Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your constructive criticism and comments. Also, thank you for your kind words. I was so afraid of putting my first fanfic on the Internet.but your reviews keep me writing! Your reviews helped me see the mistakes and the good things that I didn't notice before! But honestly? I didn't know it was so hard to write a fanfic. -___- 


	5. Falsified Truth Unwishful Hatred

Washu opened her eyes, expecting to see the bodies of her family, hurt and bloody. But she found her self inside some kind of machine. She couldn't see anything outside the machine because of the fog. What was this place? Washu, in all her years of science, had never experienced or read anything like this.  
  
She remembered Ryoko. The beloved space pirate had stabbed her, and Washu remembered the pain spreading through her back. She remembered Ryoko telling her that she would not die yet. What was wrong with her daughter? Washu heard Katsuhito yell for her to stop, but she was too late. Why was he yelling? Wasn't he happy to see Ryoko alive again?  
  
Washu sighed. Of course, Ryoko was dead! Why couldn't she see that on earth? Washu must've been so overwhelmed with joy that her logic just slipped away for a while. That was not Ryoko. Maybe Dr. Clay escaped and came back for revenge. He knew how Ryoko's DNA worked.. If this was the work of that bastard, he had something else coming for him.  
  
Suddenly, she heard footsteps, echoing through the fog clearly. The echoes were so loud, Washu's ears hurt. The sound was godly, and Washu felt herself shiver.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, I thought the greatest scientist in the universe knew everything: past, present, and future. I guess it's going to be your fault now if the others die. "  
  
Washu looked up. She saw her daughter once more, standing in front of her in that cocky attitude of hers. Washu reminded herself not to be fooled by image.  
  
"Who are you, and what have you done to my daughter?" Washu screamed with rage.  
  
"Are you doubting your own creation? Aren't mothers supposed to be kind and generous? Aren't they supposed to be trusting? What kind of a mother are you?"  
  
"I love my daughter, but not you. If you think you can fool me with your dirty tricks, Clay, think again!"  
  
"Oh, Clay? Do you think I'm one of his servants? Well, if you think you are being deluded, let me show you what I can do to fix that."  
  
Ryoko phased out, and in an instant, brought Dr. Clay with her.  
  
"This fool was sitting in a cell, praying to Tokimi to take him back. Well, I sense greed and evil in this man. I sense nothing but bad future if he was to survive. Washu, do you know what I do with these weaklings?"  
  
"Don't do it, Ryoko."  
  
"You cannot tell me what to do! I am a goddess, and I will not have mercy for the trashes of the world!"  
  
Ryoko electrocuted Clay.  
  
"Had enough?" Ryoko asked the evil scientist.  
  
"Yes, my lady! Please, I will do anything you wish. Tokimi is nothing compared to your power and beauty. I am your loyal ser."  
  
Ryoko stabbed a blade in his throat. "Washu, do you think I should kill him quickly or let him suffer a long death?"  
  
"Ryoko, please. Bring him back to the cell. He will not escape it!" Washu couldn't cover her eyes, for her hands were being held above her head by mechanical hands.  
  
"A slow death will be much more appetizing." Ryoko smiled. She pointed in front of Washu a glass box. In it, flames of fire appeared.  
  
"Now, he will go through the pain and suffering that he deserves."  
  
Dr. Clay was put into the glass box, and he screamed silent screams as his body was burned minute by minute. Washu watched in horror, and tears dropped down her face.  
  
"How could you be so cruel, Ryoko? How could you?"  
  
"Me, cruel? Don't give me that crap! You don't know what cruel is, bitch!"  
  
"Ryoko, you're not supposed to be alive. You were dead. How are you in front of me? Is this some kind of a nightmare?"  
  
"Oh, this is worse than nightmare, mother. I hope you remember what pain I've gone through because of you."  
  
Washu no longer was able to see the fire, as everything around her became dark. The only thing visible was Ryoko and herself in the machine.  
  
Somewhere far away, Washu heard a girl cry. "Washu! Washu! Let me down now! Washu, where are you? Washu?" The girl's screaming turned into sobs. "Mommy, please let me go." Washu realized what this was about. Ryoko put her in that same machine in the lab she put Ryoko in so long ago.  
  
"Do you remember that day? That day when you made me relive my fears of darkness and loneliness? Do you remember how I cried out to you, and you never came? You were recording the whole thing in glee. What do you think I should do to you for YOUR cruelty?"  
  
One again, the surrounding became foggy. Washu stared at her daughter with much sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Ryoko, I regret it, I do. I'm sorry for doing that to you, but I had to put you through that to see what Zero's reaction would be. I got carried away, I'm sorry. I was just so happy that you were calling me mommy, I had to put it on tape. But I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"Touching, but not good enough."  
  
Washu screamed as the machine electrocuted her. It stopped, leaving her panting. Just when she thought it was over, Washu felt an excruciating pain in her stomach. She looked towards the pain, and she saw a beautiful feather-like sword sticking through her body. Blood oozed out of her, and she trembled.  
  
"You are my most hated memory. But I will be nice." Ryoko said. "Your physical body will die when I kill those weaklings. You won't have anywhere else to go. You'll be damned till the end of time in this place where no one can hear you, in this place of darkness and loneliness. Remind you of someone's life? However, you will live, if they somehow manage to kill me, which is highly unlikely." Ryoko looked at the hurt scientist. Her eyes looked pleading and defeated. "Oh, don't look so down, you have a chance, don't you?"  
  
"Ryoko.wh..what happened to you?"  
  
"Good, you can talk still. What happened to me? I guess I can spare some time explaining the mystery to you. The fool, Tokimi, brought me into this world through my sleep, intervening the physical world with the mind. Once I became separated from the reality to the dream world, she awakened my powers. I became a goddess, and I needed my physical body no longer. It died, but I, Ryoko, am alive more than ever. And you, Washu, will get to experience and watch what powers I hold."  
  
Ryoko bowed gracefully, looking at Washu. She took one last glance at the burning man, and she simply disappeared once more.  
  
-And now, for you, ignorant human- Ryoko spoke aloud. -What shall I do with you?-  
  
"Ryoko? Is that you?"  
  
Ryoko chuckled, looking at the purple haired girl. This one didn't seem so bad. She had a little bit of trouble understanding why she hated that girl so much in the past. Ryoko couldn't sense any specific evil vibe from her. Yes, there was certain greed for power, but innocence still dwelled in her. But the pain and jealousy she felt in her memories from her was great, also. Or was it that boy who caused it?  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"What? Ryoko, you know who I am. Now, I'm ordering you, take me back to the house!" Aeka screamed, becoming angrier by the minute at Ryoko's joke.  
  
"You must understand, I lost my memory in the process of becoming a goddess. Now answer me, what is your name?"  
  
"You, a goddess, give me a break! Ryoko, I'm your friend, Aeka, the beautiful and powerful, first princess of Jurai and the future queen! Do you know how much we were worried about you? How could you do this to us? Did you think it was funny, making us believe that you were dead?"  
  
"Friend? Why do you call me that?"  
  
"Ryoko, we've gone through so many things together. I know we have a lot of jealousy between us because of our love for Lord Tenchi, but we are still friends and family. Family care for each other!"  
  
"Care? Do you love this Tenchi?"  
  
"Yes, I love Lord Tenchi very much. Ryoko, please don't be mad, but I thought he would love me when you died. But he whispered your name when he was about to kiss me. It broke my heart, and it shatters my pride, but if I can bring you back from this insanity, I will tell you this. It seems that Lord Tenchi is very much in love with you. It will drive him mad if you don't come back to his side. Please, Ryoko, I do not understand what is going on, but I know you love us."  
  
"Yes, I have seen the time he pushed you away in the forest. Tenchi does not seem to care about anybody's emotions. From my little flashbacks of memories, I have seen that he has pushed me away time to time. Why do you care about him even after you have been crushed?"  
  
"Ryoko, you know it better than I do that love does not die so easily."  
  
"Love is a meaningless emotion. You will see what I mean." Ryoko spread her hand wide, and the fogs changed into dark shapes. Slowly, a big cave like place formed above and around the two women. Aeka was place in a crystal in the middle of the cave, floating in the air. Underneath the crystal was a long bridge formed by rocks. Aeka heard boiling sounds, and she looked below. Far underneath the bridge, she saw lava glowing and waiting to devour an unlucky soul that went by.  
  
"You say that you are from royal blood. Well, I will make your story a bit more exciting. Aeka, dear friend, you shall be the damsel in distress. Let's see what the charming prince will do now. I can only set you the conflict of the story. How the story ends is up to Tenchi and your family! Have fun in my cave!" Ryoko winked and walked off, disappearing into the darkness of the cave's mouth.  
  
"Wait, Ryoko! Wait!!!" Aeka's screams echoed endlessly in this nightmarish hell.  
This chapter was a bit short. Sorry! It's been very hard for me to write. My brain is frozen or something. -_- Well, I hope you guys had fun reading. Please review~. Any ideas would help very much! Please R/R 


End file.
